Seduction
by MistyQueHarper
Summary: My entry for Gajevy Love Love Week. No smut, but much lemon, hence the M rating. Gajevy one shot. Hiro MAhsima owns Fairy Tail and characters. Give him the love he deserves!


_**Author's note:** Yes, I joined the Gajevy Love Love week! You still have time to enter!_

✿ August 15th - August 21st ✿  
15\. Selfie / Sexting  
16\. Roleplaying  
17\. Size  
18\. Work Hours  
19\. Our Favorite Place / Love Bites  
20\. Wedding Night  
21\. Seduction

 _I had fun writing this one, I hope I haven't dissapointed anyone with this one shot._

 _Thank you for all the patience and love and reviews and reading my fics... And everything! By the way, I'd love to see a review/comment in your native language! (Of course, please consider the writer, as well, since I only know 4 languages: Romanian, English, Spanish and Japanese, so add a translation, as well, if you guys happen to not be a speaker of those 4 languages)_

 _Thank you for the infinite patience, my Misty~es! Lots of love from yours truly, MistyQue!_

* * *

Another birthday party. More cake to hurt his iron teeth, not that he would ever admit anything _did_ hurt him. Sure, Tartaros was way behind them and Alvarez Empire were right around the corner, so they decided to have as much fun as possible before all hell broke loose. But still, three birthday parties in one week seemed a bit much, even for him.

So Gajeel entertained a huge mug of beer at the bar, not bothering to join Salamander's embarrassing shouts of nakama and love and sappy shit like that. He took another swig, his nose twitching as his favorite bluenette made his way to him, Lily in her arms.

"Gajeel! There ya are!" She slurred a bit, Gajeel noticing her reddened cheeks.

"Gajeel, I think it's time to keep an eye on her, Cana made sure every girl had at least one drink. I dragged her here before her 6th…" The black Exceed whispered, knowing Gajeel heard every word, then jumped from her arms and flew off. The raven haired man groaned. _Great, just what I needed… Baby-sitting a drunk girl…_ A slap on the back made him choke on his beer, coughing loudly.

"Heya, are ya ignorr'n' me?" Levy grinned, pressing herself on his muscular back.

"I was tryin' to…" The Slayer grumbled, noticing Levy's pout.

"You're a big meanie!" She poked at his side, Gajeel raising his arm to swat at her.

"Stop that! Hey! Whacha…" Levy dodged his gentle swats, giggling as she ducked under his arm and placed her hands on his shoulders to jump on his lap. "Umph!" Gajeel grunted in pain after Levy's ass collided rather hard with his groin. "The fuck 're you doin'?" He said between clenched teeth, trying to soothe the pain. Levy turned away from him and grabbed his mug, gulping down his beer. "Hey! That's mine!" He tried to grab the mug from her hands, but the little devil kept avoiding his attempted attacks, knowing he wouldn't hurt her.

"Aaaah, kinda bitter for my taste, but good." Levy turned to face him, grinning widely.

"Why'd'you do that? That was mine, woman!" Gajeel growled, trying to ignore how Levy was moving on him. She merely smiled, placing her arms on his chest, seemingly searching for something.

"Hmm…" Levy moved the attention to his pecs, trying to see underneath his black stretch t-shirt.

"H… Hey, now…" Gajeel felt his ears warming, Levy's hands caressing his chest making him gasp in surprise. "Uhm… What're doin'…?" He asked with a slight hitch in his voice when she circled his nipple with her tiny finger, fascinated by it as it tightened, Gajeel shuddering from the goose bumps.

"I could've sworn you had a pierce here… Or was it here…" Levy moved her eyes and hand to his other nipple, Gajeel breathing sharply between his teeth as she teased him unconsciously.

"Uhm… You might wanna get off, Shorty…" Gajeel placed his hands over hers, making Levy raise her reddened face to him and looked puzzled.

"Why?" She had no idea what she was doing to him, the innocence in her eyes said it all.

"Let's just say, if you don't get off… I might. Stop movin'!" Levy pulled her foot over his legs, planting her butt firmly on his crotch.

"Why?" She asked again, a playful smile on her lips as she traced little circles on his chest. He tried to stop her hand, but it was her turn to swat at his palm, continuing her torture. His crotch was alive, feeling the heat Levy was radiating.

"What are you doing?" Gajeel felt angry at himself and a few levels of embarrassment, growling at her smiling face.

"Nothing…" She purposefully turned around to grab another beer, sliding her ass on Gajeel's tent. "Enjoying a beer with you, that's all…" Levy said in a husky voice, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Ah, shit… You need to get off. Now!" Gajeel grabbed her thighs, trying to get Levy off of him, but Levy placed her hands over his shoulders, holding onto him.

"No! I like it here! It's nice and…" Another rub. "…Cozy." Gajeel growled at her smiling face, not really wanting her to get off, but his mind was becoming dangerous.

"I think you've had enough drinks, Levy. I'm serious. Get off." His voice was low, threatening her.

"Or what?" She challenged, grinning.

"Get off!" Gajeel growled, pulling on her hips, but she was quicker, wrapping her legs over his waist and crossing them behind his back. The Slayer growled loudly. "Woman!" Levy pouted cutely, looking straight into his eyes. "Aw, hell no… Don't gimme that look, ya little…" _Gulp._ Her eyes started watering.

"But I like it here! I feel safe and…" She wiggled her butt, smirking evilly. "I like the effect I have on you."

"Are you… Did you do this on purpose?" Gajeel almost fell from his chair as Levy got closer to him. The playful light in her eyes confirmed it. "Wait, wait, wait… Did you really come here… to seduce me or something?" A grin played on his lips.

"Or something. Ya see, Cana said I didn't got the balls to come to ya and sit on yer lap." She popped her lips on the last letter, resuming her little circles on Gajeel's chest. "This'll teach her t' dare me again."

"I see…" Gajeel said gravely, narrowing his eyes as he watched Levy's mouth, moistening her lips with her tongue. "Did she tell ya what your little lap dance can do to a man?" he stopped trying to get her off, watching the little bluenette intently.

"I read 'nough smutty books to know what happ'ns. Not so innocent as I look, ya know…" Levy raised her finger on Gajeel's neck, stopping on his chin and fingering a metal stud.

"Really, now? I thought ya were all for romantic shit and pink shaped little hearts. Ya could've fooled me." The Slayer moistened his lips unconsciously, grinning softly.

"Erza said I'm a little perv, hihihi." She giggled, placing a finger over her lips in a shushing way.

"Well, what'd'you know…" Gajeel bent over to whisper in her ear as one hand slid over her thigh to her buttock, squeezing firmly. "I'm a _big_ perv." Levy giggled, then gasped as Gajeel licked under her ear, teasing her neck. He placed his other hand to her ass, rubbing the firm meat.

"Uh… Uhm…" A few neurons woke up, Levy trying to push Gajeel away from her neck. She was hyperventilating a bit, more from the fact that they were at the guild. Sure, it was packed and everyone else paid no attention to them, but still… His tongue was doing some stuff that should get him arrested. No, no, chained to a bed. So he could suffer the same sweet torture he was giving her. Levy started melting in Gajeel's arms as he nibbled his way up to her chin, nipping it with his sharp canines. She escaped a soft moan as the raven haired man kissed her jaw from one part to another. "Maybe… we should…"

She tried to come up with a few coherent thoughts, but all thoughts were drowned as Gajeel licked her lips, then assaulted her mouth desperately. She unconsciously rubbed herself over him as she tried to pull Gajeel closer. She tangled her fingers in his mane, pulling on his hair. He groaned deliciously.

"How 'bout we take this somewhere else?" He said huskily, briefly releasing her mouth. As soon as she nodded, he lost all conscious thought, lifting her easily and placing her over his shoulder. Levy squeaked when Gajeel slapped her ass as she was dangling from his shoulder, grinning widely. Somehow, his night became _much_ better.

 **THE END  
**

* * *

 ** ** _How about it? Did you liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Please review, your opinion matters to me as a writer._****


End file.
